The Toy's Gleeful story 3
by The Bright blonde
Summary: This is just basically toy-story 3 with glee club. main pairings Finchel, Quick, Tike, Brittana, Artie/0CC, Samcedes. WEMMA, friendships, Faberitanna, FICK/SUCK/FACK ect. please review love you all hope you love this xx Thegleeclubstuff.


**A/N: I know i shouldn't be starting a new story as i need to update my others but i really, really, really, wanted to do this one and her is the short story why! : **

**I remember watching toy story 3; I have to say im a child at heart. Always have always will, all the glee club will be included:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woody: Finn<strong>_

_**Bo-Peep: Rachel**_

_**Buzz: Puck**_

_**Jessy: Quinn**_

_**Mr. Potato: Mike**_

_**Mrs. Potato: Tina**_

_**Rex: Artie**_

_**Pork chop: Lauren**_

_**Barbie: Emma**_

_**Ken: Mr. Shuester**_

_**The 3 aliens (now 2 and Brats Chloe: Brittany and Yasmin: Santana)**_

_**Slinky dog: Sam**_

_**Big Bear (Strawberry): Dustin**_

_**Chuckles: Jessie St. Suck* (had to LOL!)**_

_**Dolly: Mercedes**_

_**Baby: Sunshine**_

_**Hedge-hog: Kurt**_

_**Tracey (the dinosaur): OOC**_

_**Chatter Telephone: Holly Holiday**_

_**Monkey: Jacob**_

_**Book worm: Figgings**_

_**Butter-cup (Unicorn): Blaine**_

_**Twitch (Grass hoper thing): vocal adrenalin person**_

_**Octopus: Sue.**_

_**Christmas box people: football and hockey jocks and cheerleaders**_

_**Army people: football jocks**_

**Tell me on review if I miss any...**

**i have read threw the plot and the script a couple of times and started writing this one adding my bit into it.**

* * *

><p>key: people who are talking have<strong> (<em> this) <em>**when they are talking have _(this) _Places have this, enjoy xxx**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A train started speeding down the rail-way track in the desert. Suddenly a Boom in train! Cutting a hole in the trains roof. A money bag fly's put – one eyed Bart follows closely behind (Mike)<p>

"Money..Money…Money!" One eyed bart smiles smugly, Bart stashes the loot, suddenly Bart's arm is yanked off by a lasso. "Hey!" he let out. The lasso whip him up of his feet, he fell back to the train roof, dazed. A figure approached- Finn. He pins down Bart with his boot.

"You've got a date with justice one-eyed-Bart." He proclaimed

"to bad sheriff… im a married man!" he laughed. A war cry let out as Finn looked up to see a figure jumping toward him, finding it was One-Eyed-Betty (Tina). She started flipping down the train roof drawing closer to Finn and her husband. Wielding a sword and nun-chucks.

"one eyed Betty!" Finn let out. Finn hand-springed away, he gets to the end of the caboose. Betty started to swing her purse around causing her to hit Finn making him teeter backwards and fall back off the train. He let out a couple of 'Whoa…' and a 'Ah…' Betty and Bart (Tina&Mike) both peeked over the edge of the train. They heard some galloping hooves and decided to peek over a little further.

They tilt up to see Finn. Riding Bulzeye and Quinn clinging on to Finn's top as they followed the train. "I believe you dropped something, Mister!" Quinn raised one eye-brow up. "Quinn?" Bart questioned.

"You've reached the end of the line One Eyed Bart!" Finn yelled up to him. Bart pulled out a plastic detonator.

"I always wanted to go out with a bang!" he laughed, pointing over to a bridge ahead of them with a bunch of TNT on it. Quinn's eyes bulged as Betty laughed. Bart laughed and hit the button as the bridge blew up.

Quinn, Finn and Bulzeye all gasped.

"Oh no!" Quinn cried.

"The orphans!" Finn pointed towards the train where ;_the orphans( troll dolls) ;_ where, sticking out the window. One eyed Bart cackles. "Hate to leave early, but our ride is here!" Bart laughed as 2 Bratz dolls appeared in a pink convette along side the train. "oooh!" the blonde Brat let out.

"its me or the kiddies sheriff, take you're pick!"

The potato pair then leaped off the train and into the car. They sped off. Finn looked at the out-of-control train.

"Ride like the wind Bullseye!" Finn kicked.

Bulzeye ran next to the speeding locomotion. "hold him steady" Finn commanded, he then stood up and leaped into the locomotion. Trying to stear the train away. "Finn hurry!" Quinn screamed. Finn pulled a gear and then the brake. The train wheel locked and sparks started to fly. Finn starts looking a head.

POV - The train skids toward the severed rails.

Bullseye and Quinn skid to a stop at the canyon edge.

Too late. Finn and the train plummet over the edge.

Bullseye and Quinn look on horrified at what they had just witnessed**.**

"No...!" Quinn let out!

From deep in the canyon, a FLASH and RUMBLE.

Then, the entire train rises into the sky.

Holding it from below is Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

Puck laughed as he said "Glad I could catch the train!"

Finn leans out the front.

_**Finn:**_

Now let's catch some criminals!

**_Puck:_**

To Infinity... And Beyond!

* * *

><p>CUT TO:<p>

* * *

><p><span>EXT. DESERT PLAINS<span>

* * *

><p>A large, hand-painted sign reads:<p>

Border Crossing

One Mile

Outlaws Welcome

The Corvette speeds Outlaws laugh gleefully. Bart kisses his loot and his wife**.**

The Bratz see something in the sky, point...

**_Santana and Brittany_:**

OooOOOOoooo!

Puck flies out of the sun, firing his laser.

The Corvette is sliced in half. The halves fall away.

The Outlaws tumble into a heap.

Finn and Quinn step up. Puck lands nearby, laser poised.

**_Finn:_**

Reach for the sky!

_**ONE-EYED BART (Mike):**_

_You can't touch me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog with a built-in force field!_

Bart whistles. From above the Slinky dog (Sam) springs down the canyon walls, coils crackling with energy. He circles the gang, bites his tail. An energy bubble forms around them.

**_Finn:_**

_Well, I brought my dinosaur, who eats force-field dogs!" As he stuck his tongue out as he mocked them._

_**Quinn**_

_WWWWHHHHOOOOAAAAA!_

She screamed but with an angelic voice. The Earth started to tremble. Cracks started to form. The ground suddenly bursts open. A giant T-REX (Artie) emerges, bellowing.

He leans toward Bart, lets out a fearsome roar.

A shadow appeared above his head onto the ground . Artie stops. An intense hum leaves his jaws. Everyone looked up to see An enormous, pig-shaped spaceship hovers above them.

" the Evil Dr. Porkchop (Lauren) !" Puck cursed

INT. SPACESHIP - DAY

DR. PORKCHOP (Lauren) sits on the bridge, sporting a bowler.

"That's _Mrs. _Evil Dr. Porkchop to you!" she spat out

Bart, Betty, Slinky, and the Bratz are suddenly beamed up into the space-ship**.**

Lauren flips open a switch. A red button: DEATH BY MONKEYS.!

She pushes it. The ship's belly swings wide open. A yellow barrel is dropped. The barrel falls onto the dusty sanded ground beneath . It explodes into a grey mushroom cloud of crazed blood red monkeys.

Finn, Puck and Quinn flee. The Monkeys come after them.

Artie lets out a cowardly roar. The Monkeys swarm over him, taking him down onto the grounded and swamped by gangs of the crazed animals.

Finn, Puck and Quinn are overtaken and pinned down.

The spaceship's snout rotates and opens. A giant laser

cannon powers up with a deafening hum. "BULZEYE RUN!" Quinn screamed out to her loyal companion who then started to run away. Bart Laughed and reached for a button marked with a skull and crossbones...

Quinn turns away, eyes shut with a single tear strolling down her cheek. Bart seemed to Laugh louder at this.

Puck turns away. Bart CACKLES - finger on the trigger.

Finn grimaces...

* * *

><p>CUT TO:<p>

* * *

><p><span>INT. ANDY'S ROOM - DAY<span>

* * *

><p>Andy imitates One-Eyed Bart's Laugh.<p>

On Finn and Puck, Andy's hands move Woody as he "talks" for one eyed bart.

"Puck! Shoot your laser at my badge" 'young' Andy impersonates Finn.

"Finn, no! It'll kill you!" Andy said in a deeper voice this time trying to do Pucks voice.

"Just do it!" Andy wiggles his hand as he spoke for Finn.

Andy presses Puck's arm laser, makes a ricochet sound – phsoo!- off Finn's badge and traces a line into the air ,Where Lauren, the Potato Heads couple and the Bratz dolls perch on a winged cardboard box, fashioned into a pig faced spaceship, that dangles from the ceiling.

Andy hits the Box making the Toys tumble to pillows on the floor.

* * *

><p>CUT TO:<p>

* * *

><p><span>Andy's room- Mom holding Camcorder-P.O.V<span>

* * *

><p>Mom'S hand pushes open a door. Andy, 78 (?), in his cowboy hat, jumping around making explosion noises he had heard off the T.V. He's turned his room into a western "set" complete with a Tinkertoy trestle bridge, a Barrel of Monkeys, etc.

Young Andy (as Finn) "you're going to jail Bart!"

Andy mom come in with a Camera and Zooms in. Andy looks up, stops. "Mom...!" Andy voice hinted annoyance.

His mum just answered with a joyful tone "No, no...! Keep playing! Just pretend I'm not here."

Suddenly, his little sister Molly, 2 (?), toddles in, knocking over Tinker Toy Bridge as some other toys fall to the wooden floor. Andy's mom; still holding the camera to her son and daughter; "Oh, no! Molly...!" she laughed but a little sternly too. But Andy smiled and added "No, its okay, Mom! It's... A 50-foot baby from outer space! She's on a rampage! Run for your lives!" he giggled. Andy races around. Causing Chaos, and laughing but then Buster enters his sausage dog, barking happily

The camera pivots upside down, revealing Andy's Mom's smiling face.

"Does the red light mean its going?" she questioned

The tape glitches and we jump...

* * *

><p><span>INT. ANDY'S KITCHEN - DAY – {HANDHELD CAMCORDER POV}<span>

* * *

><p>Molly sitting in her pink poker dot high chair with a party hat resting on her golden hair, eating some choclate cake or more like throwing it on her little face.<p>

Camera pans Andy's Toys, wearing party hats. Ends on Andy,Holding up Finn, as Andy starts stuffing cake in his mouth. "Come on, say 'Happy Birthday' to Molly..." his mom asked

Andy had a mouth full of cake as he spoke out to the camera his mom was holing up to his face "Happhy Brithday!"

"Oh, charming." His mom comments under her breath.

Andy holds Finn up to camera, cake crumbs flying everywhere.

"Happhy Brffday!" he added as Finn.

* * *

><p>JUMP TO:<p>

* * *

><p><span>INT. ANDY'S ROOM - DAY – {HANDHELD CAMCORDER POV}<span>

* * *

><p>Andy's Mom pencils a line above his head onto the door frame. "Look how tall you're getting!" she smiled to her son, Andy steps away and beams up to see as his mum added some for his hair making him look taller.<p>

* * *

><p>JUMP TO:<p>

* * *

><p><span>INT. ANDY'S ROOM - DAY – {HANDHELD CAMCORDER POV}<span>

* * *

><p>Andy holds Finn against the door frame, as Finn's arms flop a bit from the impact of it. Andy marks a line above Finn's head with the pencil. The camera zooms out to reveal lines and labels for all the toys, including for "Sam" and "Sam's Butt".<p>

* * *

><p>JUMP TO:<p>

* * *

><p>It shows Andy giving Finn a piggyback ride. As the other toys look on, with their little plastic or other material faces plasted with wide smiles as they saw Finn being thrown left and right dangling off Andy's clothes back. Rachel trying to keep the smile off her face.<p>

* * *

><p>JUMP TO:<p>

* * *

><p><span>EXT. FRONT YARD - DAY – {HANDHELD CAMCORDER POV}<span>

* * *

><p><span>INT. ANDY'S ROOM - DAY – {HANDHELD CAMCORDER POV}<span>

* * *

><p>Andy holds Puck towards camera, as he shoot his laser out to the camera.<p>

"Puck Puckerman to the rescue!" Pucks voice box came out with."Good work Buzz!" Andy added for Finn

Andy makes Puck and Finn high five. As Quinn and Rachel are placed next to the two toy boys smiling happily watching them have fun.

* * *

><p>JUMP TO:<p>

* * *

><p><span>INT. ANDY'S ROOM - NIGHT – {HANDHELD CAMCORDER POV}<span>

* * *

><p>Andy lies in a pillow fort he built earlier with his mom and a little help from Molly, surrounded by all his toys, eating from a blue huge bowl of popcorn, and watching an off-screen TV. He stuffs popcorn in Artie's jaws and then turns back to the movie they was all watching. Andys eyes widen up at the T.V. as the popcorn tumbles out of Artie's mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>JUMP TO:<p>

* * *

><p><span>EXT. ANDY'S FRONT YARD - DAY – {HANDHELD CAMCORDER POV}<span>

* * *

><p>Andy rockets Quinn and Bullseye around the front yard, while his Mom is struggling to keep him and the toys in the frame as he bounded about the front garden with them with Puck, Finn, Sam and Lauren watching<p>

* * *

><p>JUMP TO:<p>

* * *

><p><span>INT. ANDY'S ROOM - DAY – {HANDHELD CAMCORDER POV}<span>

* * *

><p>Andy is laughing and spinning around as he falls on his bed, he pulls all his toys closer to his body - holding Finn, Puck and Quinn in the warm, tight, glowing embrace of a child's innocent and boundless love. The camcorder shuts off and Andy falls into a restless sleep as Finn. Puck. And Quinn. All sneak out of Andy's embrace and hug each-other good-night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoy. i will post as soon as possible for this, love you all thegleeclubstuff xxx.**

**on this joyful night the 30th of august 2011 xx;D  
><strong>


End file.
